


Gods and Monsters

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Défi Halloween, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara médite, avant son rendez-vous avec Mephisto : a-t-elle réellement un rendez-vous avec le Mal Absolu, peut-être seulement imaginer ce concept ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur la série récente de New Mutants, jusqu'à Fear Itself.
> 
> Ecrit pour un mème d'Halloween, sur les thèmes Créatures surnaturelles et Thèmes religieux.

_Le diable va venir prendre Amara ce soir  
Puis la raccompagner, espérons, pas trop tard._

Amara a un soupir nerveux. Avoir un rendez-vous avec un démon n'est pas une excuse pour se repasser des vers de mirliton dans sa tête.

Alors elle pense plutôt à ce qu'elle connaît du mal, à Selene qui était la plus cruelle déesse qu'elle ait connue, qui était son ancêtre et l'a peut-être courtisée de sa façon tortueuse. Elle pense à Manuel, qui était étrangement touchant dans sa cruauté méfiante, ou alors le lui faisait croire, mais qui répandait toujours le mal sur son passage. Elle pense à Illyana, une sorcière qui régnait sur une dimension démoniaque, et à qui elle aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation il y a quelques mois encore, avant de se faire abandonner à la torture.

Elle a fréquenté, apprécié toutes ces personnes à un moment ou un autre, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se laisse intimider par son rendez-vous de ce soir sous prétexte qu'il est le Mal Absolu !

Elle pense aux dieux de son enfance, qui peuvent être cruels, jaloux ou emportés mais ne sont pas Mauvais - et pourtant, Mephisto l'a invitée plus poliment que Zeus ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle pense à Hades, qui règne sur les enfers, et à Perséphone, et se promet de ne pas manger ce soir ne serait-ce qu'un pépin de grenade venant des enfers.

Elle pense qu'on lui a appris à considérer les dieux, les monstres, et sans doute les démons, comme ayant les mêmes sentiments que les humains, en plus vaste sans doute. Elle pense qu'on ne lui a appris à fuir le Mal, à chercher la vertu, qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et qu'en dehors ce serait faiblesse de ne pas le braver.

Et elle se demande, avec une pointe d'effroi, si son éducation la tromper encore, si les autres pourraient avoir raison - et dans ce cas, qui sait, peut-être même Mephisto l'a-t-il choisie entre toutes pour cela.


End file.
